Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown
by booyah111oak2
Summary: Yo in the same universe as my Batman/Batgirl stories. Just some romance


Authors Note: This is in the same Universe as my other two Batman/Batgirl stories, but instead of from Bruce's perspective, this story is from Tim's point of view. Stephanie Brown is in this universe and Tim and Steph are not a couple, but really good friends.

This is stupid. I could be studying for finals, but no. I have to be at a carnival, watching a guy shoving swords down his throat. But at least I am not alone.

"Hey Tim, come on this is boring, let's go on a ride!" Oh wait I'm stuck with Stephanie Brown as well. I turn to her, she is wearing a purple jacket, a little tight if you know what I mean. Her blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a violet band. Her legs are covered with dark skinny jeans that are ripped in a couple places. Her converses are classic black and white. But the thing that stands out the most about her appearance is her sky blue eyes. I mean that's the thing that stands out to me. She is great and all but I'd rather beat up thugs with her than go to a Carnival. I get a little edgy around clowns, and for good reason.

"Awesome, anything is better than watching this amateur" I say, without thinking and much louder than expected. Everyone turns to us, including the dude shoving knifes. His assistants also stopped what they were doing and the crowd cleared the way from me to them. Well this is great. I tense up and begin to get into my fighting position, when my hand is grabbed from behind and I get spun around so fast I almost get dizzy.

"What are you waiting for Drake?!" Stephanie says pulling me away, "let's book it!" Then she let's go of my hand and then sprints off into the streams of people. I sigh and sprint after her. Damn she's fast! I can barely keep of track of her as she dodges and weaves through the groups of people and stands. All I need to do is keep track of that blonde ponytail. She turns a corner, and as soon as I do the same, she's gone. I stop dead in my tracks. How could I be so sloppy? Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Steph with her hood over her head, gesturing me to do the same. I pull my own red hood over my head, making a pretty bad disguise. Then I we see the sword dude and his two cronies run past yelling, 'Come on! They went this way!'

After the coast has cleared, we take off our hoods and Steph starts to laugh.

"What's so funny? We could've gotten into a fight back there!" She suppresses her laughter for a second.

"Oh the fight I got you out of? You could keep your stupid thoughts to yourself could you?" She resumes laughing.

"Oh come on, it's usually you who can't keep your trap shut, cut me some slack." She punches me in the arm.

"We never got into any real trouble"

"Are you kidding me?"

"That was one time, Tim"

"Anyway, what do you wanna do now?" She ponders for a second.

"Ferris Wheel?" She suggests, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not, but let's try to lay low okay?"

"Don't need to tell me" She says playfully. Then we head toward the giant spinning wheel.

When we get in line, Steph sweet talks to some guys to let us cut them, and instead of giving them her number she gives them Bruce's. Them boys gonna be surprised. When it's finally our turn, I gesture to the open cabin,

"Ladies first, Ma'am" She gives me an incredulous look.

"Wow, you sexist son of a bitch" What? "We live in a gender equal society I don't need your pity"

I can feel my face burning, "Wha- No! I meant it as a courtesy I wasn't trying to be sexist! I swear!"

Then she starts laughing uncontrollably. "I know, you doofus. I was just kidding around, jeez quite being too uptight"

"Jeez Steph, why do you gotta go and do that for?" I ask, my face is still burning as we ascend upward.

"You know I love to mess with you, it's what I do." I don't respond and truth be told, it's one of the things I love about her. Uh I mean like a friend, not as a crush of anything. As we approach the top, I spot a shooting star, streaking across the star-ridden sky.

"Hey! It's a shooting star! Quick make a wish!" She says while nudging me a little harshly. Then she closes her eyes to wish upon the star. The moonlight shines on her face and makes her look like an angelic. I can't help but silently say, "Wow"

"Did you say something?" She says, looking at me now with her blue eyes that have been illuminated by the light of the moon. I can feel my face turning red again.

"Uh the… Stars…" I say awkwardly. She looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "They look really pretty"

Then she turns toward the scene that lays in front of us.

"Yea, they do look pretty," She says with a thoughtful tone in her voice. After a few moments of silence, she begins to speak. "So Tim Drake, which girl has gotten your attention?"

"That's a pretty random question there Steph" I say, adjusting myself. I don't like where this is going.

"Let me worry about how random it is, and you worry about answering the question" She says, now fully turned to me.

"Uh… No one really" She rolls her eyes.

"That's weak sauce there, come on you are telling me that you don't like a single girl?"

"Well, being a Teen Titan and going to school doesn't leave much time for relationships, unless she is part of our community, then I'm afraid not" Shit. I let the 'part of our community' slip out. But if anything she seems happier.

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?" She asks,

"Do you like any guys" She ponders the question for a moment.

"Oh I don't know, Dicks kind of cool…"

"What! What the heck for?" Then I notice her sly smile. And once again, I am blushing furiously.

"Calm down there boy wonder, I was just kidding." Then she pulls her hair out of the band and tucks herself into her jacket.

"It's kind of cold up here isn't it?" I shrug

"Not really, you want my jacket?" She nods quickly. I pull of my red hoodie and give it to her, and then she puts in on quickly. She looks at me with those eyes of hers that makes me feel warm inside and instantly make me feel happier.

"Thanks" And she hugs me with a giant hug, then she starts squeezing. I forget how strong she is for a person of her figure, which is very nice by the way. I mean I can like how her body looks without liking her right?

"Let go! I'm not a bad guy! Save it for later!" She lets go.

"So, you ever thinking of changing your name?"

"What do you mean?" She rolls her eyes.

"I mean 'Red Robin', it's not really intimidating and whenever I hear it I think of burgers."

"I think it's just fine."

"I mean Dick did it right. Robin to Nightwing. That's a dope name"

"Well what about the 'Spoiler'?" She laughs.

"Well at least mines original"

"What! Come on-" Then without warning she puts a finger over my mouth. Then I realize we are almost to the bottom. No business talk when civilians are involved. As we disembark the cabin, I look up and see the sword dude standing there with his two goons. Crap. As they begin to advance toward us, I tense up and get ready to fight. Should be easy enough. Right when they are about to charge, an arm is stuck in between us. When I turn I see Bruce and Barbara standing there, staring at me. Then Bruce turns to the sword dudes and takes out his wallet.

"Listen sir I'm sorry for whatever trouble these two gave you, I hope this makes it alright." Then he hands the guys a couple Benjamins each. They stare at Bruce then pocket the cash.

"Yea this is good," The main dude says, "But I kindly ask for them to leave"

Bruce nods his head, then turns to us, "Let's go"

We depart the scene with eyes of everyone staring. Boy am I gonna get it. Bruce and Barbara were kind enough to take Steph and I, and we just ruined the night for them.

As we reach the car, I open the door for Steph, and she doesn't protest this time. Then we drive off. After a minute Bruce and Barbara erupt in laughter. Steph and I look at each other, then back at them.

"What's so funny?" I ask them

"Well you managed to piss off the sword man, and they chased you for thirty minutes. We were watching the whole time" Barbara says, still laughing.

"Well it wasn't very funny, they could've gotten seriously hurt" I say

"Yeah it's a good thing Bruce stepped in or else they would've had some broken bones" Steph added.

"Yea no doubt about that" Bruce says, as he pulls into Steph's driveway.

"Have a good night Stephanie" Bruce says, and then she takes off my jacket and hands it to me. Then she leans in and kisses me! I was so shocked that I didn't even realize that she had already left. When I snap out of it I see Bruce and Babs staring at me.

"Did you guys see that?" I ask them, still dumbfounded. They turn and look to each other, then turn toward the road and don't look back at me.

After they drop me off at my apartment, I instantly suit up and hop out my window and start swinging in the direction of Stephanie's house. I make a couple stops along the way, you know a couple of thugs here and some gangbangers there. And soon enough I and perched outside Steph's bedroom window. I make our special knock and wait. After a few moments I curl my hand, about to attempt another knock but then I hear someone inside the room. I look through the window and see Steph, in nothing but her underwear. The purple garments only covered her breasts and her lower area. Her figure is the most beautiful I have seen. But then again, I haven't seen much, but still it's gorgeous. Wait stop, I'm here to talk, not stare. So I knock once more and this time she looks up, and when she sees me she dives into her bed and scrambles to put what looks like a baggy t-shirt and some sweats. It's a shame, okay I'm gonna stop now. Then after she clothes herself, she storms over to the window with a flushed face and some angry blue eyes. Shit.

She throws the window open and grabs me by my tunic. Then she pulls me into the room, and I stumble onto the floor.

"Jeez you perv! Who long have you been watching?!" She says, looking very angry.

"Wha? I didn't see anything I swear! I just got here!" I say, taking off my mask.

"Yea im sure you didn't see anything" She drags the last word, emphasizing the sarcasm. Then she sighs. "So what do you need?"

"Well I just wanted to talk." I say, honestly. She heaves a sigh once more.

"If this is about the kiss, I don't know what came over me-" Before she finishes I throw my hands up.

"No, well that's part of it, but I just want to talk, without any civilians around" She looks at me with a suspicious look but decides to give me the benefit of the doubt and then she nods.

"Well since we are already talking about it, what was the kiss about?"

"I already told you, I didn't know what came over me."

"I know but I feel it's something else" I say honestly. Then she changes the subject.

"So what else did you wanna talk about?" She says crossing her arms.

"Well Bruce and Barbara" I said, it's a half lie. I really did only come over to ask about the kiss.

"Yea it's weird alright, but I guess it makes sense, they were always pretty comfortable around each other" She says, sitting down on her bed.

"Yea I thought it was weird at first but then I remembered all the times they interacted, how awkward it seemed or how intimate they seemed sometimes." I said, realizing how similar the situation is to how Steph and I are.

Then we hear a knock on her door, she motions to hide.

"Yea, mom?" Steph replies

"Everything alright? I heard some thumping" Her mother says opening the door, luckily Bruce taught me well, if I hadn't silently slipped into her closet, she would've seen me.

"Oh yea, I'm just being clumsy" Steph said sheepishly. Her mom wasn't totally convinced, but she decided against arguing.

"So how was the Carnival with Tim?" She asks, dropping clothes onto Steph's bed. "You sure seem really into him"

Steph starts to blush. "It was fine, now can you go now?"

Her mom decides not to push and leaves the room. I come out of hiding and Steph looks redder than ever.

"Listen, my mom reads some signals way differently than the way they are." I nod and we stand in silent for a couple moments. I think about telling her what ive been feeling lately, but I decide against it.

"Well, im going to go patrolling. You are welcome to come if you want." I say, trying to sound inviting, despite the awkwardness. She nods,

"I might, but I got some stuff I gotta do, chores and homework you know" She says, playing with her hair.

"Yea I get that, see you around" I say and head toward the window. As I put on my mask and get halfway out the window, she speaks once more.

"Be careful alright?"

"Come on, aren't I always?" I say grinning. And I leap out and start swinging away.

A couple minutes into my patrol and my earpiece starts going off. Probably Bruce.

"Yea whats up?" I ask not thinking too much about who it could be.

"Hey its Barbara, Bruce got some info about a big sale going down, multiple gangs are gonna be there, we could really use your help" Awesome, something to get my mind off of Steph.

"Yea I can swing by, where is it at?"

"The Diamond Docks, and is Steph with you, we could use her help as well, would make things easier"

My face feels red, "What? No im not with Steph, why would you think that?"

"Yea okay Tim, by the way you just reacted either you two are together right now, or you just left her place"

"Either way, it doesn't matter, she has some stuff to do at her house, she can't make it."

"Okay see you there" She says bluntly and ends the link. Great, now she thinks we are doing the dirty or something. A couple minutes later and I reach the docks and to my surprise, a distinct lack of anything. I land on the roof of one of the warehouses there to do some recon but so one is there.

"It was a bad tip" I turn and see Batgirl standing there, polishing one of her batarangs with a spare piece of cloth. God I hate it when someone sneaks up on me.

"Jesus, don't do that" I say to her and she laughs a bit. "What do you mean it was a bad tip? Bruce never gets those" She laughs again.

"For the guys who is supposed to surpass Bruce in the detective business, you are pretty dumb." What the heck?

"What do you mean?"

"There was never a thing going down, I just wanted to talk to you"

"you got me confused." She rolls her eyes.

"Come on you think I didn't notice you looking at Steph?" My face turns red. "I know the feeling"

"Well she is a close friend and a valuable asset to the crusade, I don't kno-" She cuts me short.

"oh come on don't give the Bruce bullshit" I am taken aback by her assertiveness. "Don't be afraid to let your feelings out, talk to me"

"Well I guess I have thought about her more often…" She nods, "But I mean come on, realistically how would we turn out?"

"I don't know, Bruce and I turned out alright, it just gives you one more thing to fight for" It makes sense, but what if something happens to me on patrol? I don't want to do that to her.

"And what about the Titans? I would feel more obligated to be partners with her and I don't wanna leave the team?"

"I don't know, you know there has never been a Spoiler on the Teen Titans before, maybe she would like to join?" Wait… What am I doing?

"Hey, why am I even considering this? NOTHING HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN US!" I start to shout but then realize that we are alone on a rooftop of a warehouse. Barbara just laughs.

"Well that's not what she said" I stop pacing, and stare at Babs. She just sits there smiling.

"What did you say?"

Authors Note: Yo not too sure about the story but I like the pairing of Tim and Steph


End file.
